


He Welcomed Death

by Jevvica



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 The Good Soldier, Episode: s01e05 The Homecoming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  “I know you worry for him.  But you, who 'likes to be polite', kicking in doors?  That is not you.” --Tag to “The Homecoming”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Welcomed Death

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Related to Episodes 1x4, “The Good Soldier” and 1x5 “The Homecoming”.
> 
> By the gods, three uploads in two days. What has this show done to me?
> 
> I own very little and absolutely nothing related to The Musketeers.

* * *

 

“Aramis.” He kept walking from Jean's apartments, unwilling to have this conversation with Athos. Athos, who kept looking at him like an unstable bomb or horse ready to bolt. “Aramis, stop.” He stopped, but didn't turn around. Athos was just behind him. “What is it?”

“What do you mean?” asked Aramis, stalling.

“Porthos is your friend, as he is mine.” Athos' voice was carefully patient, but firm. “I know you worry for him. But you, who 'likes to be polite', kicking in doors? That is not you.”

It's Porthos, Aramis thought. It is what Porthos would have done.

“Marsac said something to me,” said Aramis, turning to face Athos. “I wondered how he'd been living and he said, 'precariously, a musket for hire with thieves for company.' He said he was weary of it, and he was, Athos. I could see it in his eyes. For years, he was disgraced and hunted. By the time he came to me, he was so beaten and so tired, he welcomed death. A death he did not deserve! He welcomed the end of it all and I will not,” Aramis paused, struggling to master his emotions. “I will not allow that to happen to Porthos.”

Athos looked at him in that cold, analytical way of his. He felt stripped bare by it and he didn't care. He needed Athos to understand.

“Nor I,” agreed Athos. “I, _we_ , will not fail him.”  Aramis nodded, eyes locked on Athos.  “Go talk to the preacher, see what he knows. Take d'Artagnan.” Aramis turned to leave. “And Aramis, try not to kick down anymore doors. Porthos is better at it than you and it will be his job again, soon enough.”

Aramis could not help but smile and to hope.

 

 

 


End file.
